


dementor's kiss

by AllyGrace



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dementors, Gen, Ilvermorny, Legilimency, MACUSA, Minor Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Queenie-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyGrace/pseuds/AllyGrace
Summary: Hands fly up to her temples as if she can massage away the constant onslaught of pain that she wishes she could leave behind. She hasn’t even tried summoning a happy memory. (She’s never been able to produce a functioning patronus anyways ––– not even a non-corporeal one ––– the focus required was always too much for her to manage what with having so many thoughts in her head.)Prompt: What memories would Queenie suffer through at the hands of a dementor?





	

Swirling darkness and indescribable pain. It’s uncharacteristically clear, undeniably her own. The last time she felt anything like this was –––– was when her parents died.

_And suddenly she’s seven years old again, months shy of her eighth birthday, sitting –– waiting as her parents withered away in the next room. (The first time she truly heard other people’s thoughts so clearly. How she’d heard as her parent’s minds slipped away to nothingness.) A healer, dressed in simple robes and a funny hat, steps out. Queenie’s never forgotten the look on her face ––– a façade of hope given away by the thoughts in her head. Their parents were gone._

_The scene goes black and she’s only months older, wandering New York with the worst of the headaches she ever experienced as a girl. sShe has headaches now, but they’ll never compare to those that came after her legilimency surfaced. Such an extreme case of underage, uncontrolled magic and there’s nothing she can do for her younger self._

_It fades almost as quickly as it comes and when her eyes focus in again, she’s lying in the hospital wing of Ilvermorny, only twelve years old. The girls in her year’d tried to hex her mouth shut –––– thinking her a sneak and a spy; that she was blabbing secrets that weren’t hers to tell. Her mouth is sore from where they’d try to magically sew permenantly it shut. “She’ll recover,” the matron whispers. (She still has the faintest hint of a scar in the left corner of her lips –– hardly noticeable, but sometimes it shines in the light when she catches her reflection in the mirror. A constant reminder that she’d never fully fit in.)_

_Darkness again. She can only hear her own muffled sobs. The memory of dread in her gut bubbles up and she knows she’s about to quit the healer’s training program. The first week hadn’t been hard, but the following weeks, being introduced to patients, brought so much pain ––– both physical and emotional ––– she wasn’t prepared for it. She barely lasted a month in the program and she’s never felt so ashamed in her life._

It doesn’t stop –– one bad memory after another. Interspersed with the memories are disembodied voices. (It takes her a while to realize they’re not voices at all; they’re thought’s she’s picked up over the years.) Frustration and disappointment mingle with her memories as she listens to men assume she’s barely even capable of her job.

Hands fly up to her temples as if she can massage away the constant onslaught of pain that she wishes she could leave behind. She hasn’t even tried summoning a happy memory. (She’s never been able to produce a functioning patronus anyways ––– not even a non-corporeal one ––– the focus required was always too much for her to manage what with having so many thoughts in her head.) She wonders if it’s nearly over. ( She hopes it is. )

_She walks up from the subway. (No, no, no!) Rain is pounding away above her and she’s pleading with Jacob. “I gotta go, ” he says, thoughts betraying that that’s the last thing he wants to do, but what he believes is best for everyone. Their kiss is short, tender, and full of longing. Mournful. Tina finally pulls her back over to Newt so they can all apparate back to the brownstone the sisters call home. She doesn’t get out of bed for days after. ___

__“ Queenie, ” someone shouts. For a moment, it sounds almost like Tina. However, Queenie can’t be sure whether she’s imagined it or not ––– if it’s just in her head or if her sister is actually calling out for her._ _

__Down, down, down she falls. Deeper and deeper into the darkness until it envelopes her completely and she succumbs to the emptiness waiting for her._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I think that it's really unlikely that Queenie would ever actually encounter a dementor. But this was a fun thing, albeit painful, thing to sit down and think about. Hope you enjoy it (?)


End file.
